Bad Dates and Beer
by catandmouse10
Summary: After another bad blind date Maria Hill ends up spending time with Steve Rogers during his weekly movie night.


A/N: I have been wanting to write a story for this pairing for awhile now. Sadly, the plot bunnies were going a little crazy and none of the ideas in my head sounded good on paper. However, two ideas came to me before I passed out for 13 hours last night. Things have been a little stressful lately and 13 hours of sleep was bliss. Now, that I have some free time before I have to give my grandpa his pills I am gonna start writing one. I hope you guys like it and leave reviews if you want.

Bad Dates and Beer

Steve Rogers sat in the Avengers' shared living room. He had a pack of beer and a bowl of popcorn in front of him. It was Friday night and Friday nights are what he liked to call his movie night. He liked to spend this time catching up on the movies he had missed over the past 70 years. The others had been nice to give him suggestions.

The look Bruce had gotten from Clint and Tony when he suggested _The Notebook_ was pretty funny. That would be the first movie he would be watching tonight, even though Tony and Clint said it was a chick flick. He was willing to give it a chance though.

He looked away from the TV when he heard a feminine sigh. He looked up and saw Maria Hill walking towards the living room and slipping on a black high heeled shoe. She was dressed in a red mini dress and a pair of black heels which must have meant Pepper had set her up on another blind date. The last four had ended badly and Steve wasn't sure why she kept going on them.

"What movie are you watching tonight Captain?" Her question pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I thought I would start with _The Notebook_ and work my way from there," He answered her question as he watched her slip her coat on. "I hope you have fun on your blind date tonight."

"Thank you Captain," The smile she gave him was genuine and he figured that eye roll wasn't aimed at him. "My hopes aren't gonna be too high though." She waved goodbye to him once more and left for the evening. Steve just settled back onto the couch and began watching _The Notebook_.

To say her date was going horribly would have been an understatement. She had spent the past thirty minutes trying to figure out why Pepper had set her up with this guy. The only conclusion she could come to was that Pepper was just desperate to find her a boyfriend, but it definitely wouldn't be this guy.

He had picked her up which was nice, but it went down hill from there. Maria was starting to realize that they had nothing in common, including tastes in books, TV shows, and music. Which she could have learned to deal with, but she could deal with her date checking out the waitress and the fact she was flirting back told her this wasn't going to end well.

He paid for dinner which was nice but he got the waitress' phone number on the bill. Maria knew that was why he paid. They both silently agreed that they wouldn't be seeing each other again. She spent another forty five minutes walking around the city. She even stopped and picked up a box of cupcakes. But she was cold and tired, so she headed back to the Avengers' tower.

Maria came up the elevator and saw Captain Rogers watching a movie she didn't recognize. He looked up and smiled at her. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. She set the box of cupcakes down on the table in front of them and he handed her a beer, which she took. The only sound coming from the living room were her shoes hitting the ground as she slipped them off and whatever movie he was watching.

"What movie are you watching?" She asked him a few minutes later.

"_Rebel Without a Cause,_" he replied softly. He looked over at her. His blue eyes looking down into her own. "I'm sorry your date was awful."

"Thanks." She gave him a sad smile and he moved his arm behind her and pulled her closer. It might not have been a full hug, but it was still nice. Steve was a good guy and it was nice to be spending some time with him. He was a better date than all the other guys Pepper had set her up with, even though it wasn't really a date. It was just two friends watching a movie.

She ignored the fact his arm was still around her.

"Can I have one of these?" He asked her as he opened the box of cupcakes she brought home.

"Of course you can Captain Rogers." He pulled one out and offered it to her but she shook her head so he took it.

"You can call me Steve you know." He said as he peeled the wrapper off the cupcake.

She sighed but smiled up at him. "Okay I will give it a try as long as you call me, Maria. We have a deal?"

"Yeah I think I can live with that Maria." He replied and she ignored how effortlessly her name rolled off his tongue.

They settled back into their movie watching routine. He put on _Sixteen Candles_, a movie she had suggested after _Rebel Without a Cause_ finished.

She rested her head on his shoulder during the middle of the movie and he felt the arm around him tighten a little. Her eyes started to close towards the ed of the movie. The last thing she remembers was Jake Ryan waiting for Samantha at the church.

She was unaware that Steve rested his head on hers and fell asleep during the credits.

Maria was woken up but someone shaking her slightly, it turned out to be Pepper. She opened her eyes and saw Pepper smiling at her. Tony was standing behind her. He was smiling too, but his looked more like a smirk. She figured it was because she had woken up in Steve's arms. Speaking of Steve, he was still asleep. How he was she wasn't too sure. His head was now on her shoulder and both arms were wrapped around her mid-section, like her had been protecting her from something.

She decided to shake him gently like Pepper had done. He woke up and looked at her. The smile he gave her nearly melted her heart. She could say she wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. Sadly, Tony had to ruin the moment.

"Have a nice nap Capiscle?" He asked as the smirk on his face blossomed. Maria and Pepper both rolling their eyes at the playboy billionaire.

Steve was about to answer Tony's question when Pepper told him not to answer it. He just shrugged and Pepper dragged Tony out of the room and to their suite. Maria figured Tony knew the answer anyway but he had just wanted to hear Steve answer it.

"Well, we should probably go to bed and get some sleep." She said as she moved out of his embrace and stood up. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and looked down at him.

He was yawning and nodding his head. "I like that idea." He grabbed the beer bottles and he tossed them in the recycling bin in the kitchen. She threw the cupcake wrappers away and set what was left in the box on the kitchen counter. They walked to the elevator together and got in. He leaned against the glass and turned to face her. "So same time next week?" He asked her with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I would like that she said." She replied as she looked up at him and smiled.

"That's good." He nodded his head. The elevator dinged and Maria got off the elevator and walked to the front door of her suite. She waved goodbye and he waved back. He watched her until the doors closed. "It's a date then."


End file.
